The present invention is related to methods for packaging products for shipping, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for packaging panel products for shipment.
Products which are generally narrow in depth and formed in a sheet, plate or panel construction such as doors, windows, mirrors, and raw sheet materials including glass, plastic, stone, and various composite materials can be difficult to package and ship as they are prone to damage when dropped, particularly when dropped on their corners or edges. These types of products, referred to hereafter generally as “panel products” or “flat panel products” are typically packaged for shipping in an inner protective package enclosed in an outer shipping container. The inner protective package is typically constructed of a corrugated or paperboard material which is die cut to provide a pocket for receiving the product, and flaps which are folded over the product and taped or otherwise adhered to retain the product in position, and away from the edges of the package, during shipping. Prior to being positioned in the pocket, the product is typically wrapped in a poly, plastic or other scratch and/or liquid-resistant wrapping material to further protect the product during shipping. The outer packaging material is disposed around the inner package, enclosing the product and providing a location for placing shipping information on the package.
These prior art packaging methods while generally successful in protecting a product during shipment, are labor-intensive, time-consuming and ergonomically difficult for workers. These processes, for example, typically require a significant number of manual steps. Furthermore, to adequately protect the panel product provided within the package, each package must be individually sized to accept the particular product being shipped. Therefore, in production and packaging facilities where a number of different types of products are produced, an equivalent number of different types of shipping cartons must be stocked for packaging, requiring a great deal of storage space and inventory management. Also, the products must be assembled into the packaging entirely by hand, and the packaging process is therefore labor intensive, relatively expensive, and slow, often taking longer than the actual production. Additionally, the packaging is relatively heavy, thereby contributing to increased labor difficulties and expenses in shipping. Furthermore, damage to the internal products remains a problem when using these types of packages, contributing significantly to the cost of both the product and shipping.